


Приручити перевертня

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slash, UST, Ukraine language, spoiler alert for season 5
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Побажавши бути прирученим, ти сам вибрав, щоб тобі одного разу зробили боляче. (с) Маленький принц</p><p>Стайлз боїться Девкаліона, але йому він подобається. У Скота є план, але як і всякий план МакКола він іде до піхви... Хто ж знав, що він спрацює, але не так якби всі бажали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приручити перевертня

Стайлз вважає, що це була дуже погана думка, але вже запізно його блакитна крихітка петляє вздовж темного провулку с з сміттєвими баками, а червона цятка на дисплеї його стільнички показує точно місцезнаходження… Девкаліону потрібно лише пів секунди, щоб зрозуміти, хто до нього завітав.

\- Стайлзе, -  приємний баритон звучить крицею  та віддається луною від стін.  В просторому приміщенні, яке схоже на склад з першого погляду, і з другого і лише з третього, можна зрозуміти, що це оселя.

\- Так, - Стілінскі намагається проковтнути страх та захоплення від зустрічі, що віддається  приємним поколюванням в кінчики пальців.

Чоловік, навіть не повертається поглинутий чимось на екрані свого ноутбуку. Стайлз згадує, що треба рухатись і що в нього місія. Місія по всім параметрам провальна.

Коли він майже підходить до вовкулаки, той різко розвертається на металевому стільці, роздається противний скрегіт ніжок об долівку. За фанерною стіною, що відгороджує четвертину приміщення, тут же роздається металевий брязкіт, чути шкварчання гумових колес  об щось, а потім роздається гуркіт.

\- МакКол послав гінця?

Хлопчина закусує щоку з середини і потім нервово киває, намагаючись підібрати слова.

\- Мете, виходь, навіть наш гість тебе почув, - незадоволено  зауважує комусь невидимому Девкаліон.

Балакучий Стайлз не знає, як почати розмову. Балакучий Стайлз забуває всі слова, коли, чоловік знімає напівтемні окуляри для комп’ютера, в білому світлі ламп здорові очі вовкулаки по кольору нагадують повноводну ріку, глибокий синій колір затягує.  На ньому одягнена спортивна кофта, яка пасує до кольору очей.

\- Киця язика проковтнула, - кривить вуста в кепкуючему посміху Девкаліон.

З-за стіни виходить хлопець з кухликом какао з зефірками, привітно махає рукою Стілінскі, подає смачний напій чоловіку.

Какао з зефірками, ніяк не вкладається в голові Стайлза, який знає, що Девкаліон, найстрашніший вовкулака, якого тільки він бачив.

\- Ні, - після побаченого хлопчина легко добирає слова і починає…

Вовкулака помахом руки, показує Мету на стінку, той зникає.

Стайлз в звичній свої манері сто слів на хвилину розповідає про план Скота і про халепу з Жахливими Докторами. Під час цього монологу Девкаліон сьорбає какао і не перебиває хлопчину, трохи відкинувшись на спинку стільця оманливо розслаблено. Стілінскі обіцяє собі передивитись поняття суворий та страшний сірий вовк, тому що навіть в розслабленій позі, в м’яких сірих спортивних штанях та синій кофті і з какао, Девкаліон не схожий на домашнього песика.

\- Тобто Скоту потрібен кріт в зграї Рейкена? – вовкулака відставляє кухлик на стіл та підчіплює чорним кігтем одну зефірку.

Стайлз бажає провалитись, а ще кляне усіма словами, барвисто схильність вовкулак до показушності.

\- Типу того… тобто… - хлопчина чухає потилицю, - так воно і є кріт.

\- Можна сказати щур, - чоловік звужує очі, риси обличчя його загострюються.

\- Я б сказав шпигун, - Стайлз, дипломатичні здібності, Стілінскі переступає з ноги на ногу.

\- Ти розумник, - гмикає вовкулака.

Стайлзу хочеться випаруватись, тому що той хто цінував його розум в саме такий формі це навіжений Пітер Хейл, хоч би одна дівчина та Скот оцінили його розум хоч раз, але ні. Хлопчина скривлює вуста в гіркому посміху.

\- Ти би хотів почути це від когось іншого? – Девкаліон звів брови будиночком, Стілінскі би йому повірив, аби не бісики, які світилися оманними вогниками на дні його очей.

Стайлз  сплескує руками невизначено і бурмотить собі під ніс – не від тебе і  Пітера,  точно.

Стілінскі думає, що це закономірність подобатися психопатам, та закохуватись в людей, які можуть його з легкістю покалічити чи то фізично, чи то духовно, які завжди сильніше за нього.

Вовкулака коротко киває та підзиває хлопця ближче. Стайлз на секунду вагається, його шалений стукіт серця можна почути не будучі перевертнем.

\- Я не кусаюся, - киває чоловік.

Стілінскі робить крок і ще один, з усіх сил намагається не примружити очі, або не відвести їх, бо пам’ятає, що зі скаженими псами так не можна, не можна показувати свого страху, а ще тому що це хвилююче, бути один на один з …

Девкаліон встає повільно, так ніби Стайлз  якась дика тварина, яку він збирається приручити: - Це лестить, що ти аж так мене жахаєшься, але ми не вороги один одному.

Стілінскі здригається , наче молодий олень, коли Мет знов з’являється в полі зору з гуркотом  ударившись об фанерну стіну, ледь не повалив її.

\- Я так не можу, - волає юнак в напрямку Девкаліона, - в нас закінчився зефір та кава.

\- Діти, - зітхає альфа і повертається до Мета додає – Чому б тобі не сказати правду?

І добре оце так незручно, коли…

\- Та тут смердить збудженням, від вас обох, - говорить Мет і зі швидкістю блискавки вилітає за важкі двері.

Стайлз хоче щось сказати, та так і зависає з роззявленим ротом, спостерігаючи, як чоловік піднімає руку, дотикаючись до його плеча одними кінчиками пальців. Цей дотик не гірше за електричний струм. Хлопчина здригається і нарешті закриває рота, важко ковтає, коли він повільно схиляється до нього, ніби в намаганні поцілувати.  Стайлз майже розчаровано зітхає.

\- Не зважай на слова мого бети. Але нащо мені Вам допомагати? Чи мій це клопіт взагалі? – Девкаліон натискає пальцями на плече і потім повільно опускає на нього свою долоню і видихає це зауваження в його вухо.

Хлопець  скрючує пальці в повітрі, в примарному захваті. Вовкулака вільною рукою хапає його за кисть, відчуваючи, як пійманим птахом б’ється пульс на зап’ястку.

Дихання Стайлза остаточно збивається, від відчуття хижака поруч. Хлопчина інстинктивно вигинає шию. Вовкулака проводить носом від його вуха до шиї, в западину до ключиць. Стайлз вільною рукою хватає його лікоть, щоб встояти на ногах, які нагадують зараз варені макаронини. Девкаліон тихо сміється, його оксамитовий баритон наповнює приміщення. Повітря від його подиху, дарує Стайлзу гусячу шкіру. Хлопчина пече раків, щоки його палають, наче в лихоманці. Вовкулака відходить на крок, відпускає його від себе, в погляді розривними кулями, проковзує жаль.

\- Я Вам допоможу, - він прикриває очі.

Стілінскі видивляється в них щось, а що і сам не знає. Він тре свої червоні щоки, майже холодними пальцями, намагаючись оговтатись.

\- Йди собі, - контрольним пострілом, добиває Девкаліон і дивиться просто на нього.

Стайлз отримує мікроінфаркт, це коли нема чим дихати, це коли проступає холодний піт, коли груди стискає так, що думаєш, що тобі не вижити. В очах чоловіка блиск, на його обличчі не здригається жоден м’яз, Девкаліон скеля. Девкаліон криця, Девкаліон діамант, так само твердий в своєму рішенні. В обох своїх рішеннях.

\- Але я.. – хлопець хоче завити не гірше за вовка, він ковтає слова.

\- Я подбаю про те, щоб Рейкен мене знайшов, - киває на це альфа і знов робить крок. Він торкається пліч, неспішно і обережно розвертаючи до дверей Стайлза.

*******

Стілінскі вважає, що це була дуже погана думка, але вже запізно його блакитна крихітка петляє вздовж темного провулку с з сміттєвими баками, а червона цятка на дисплеї його стільнички показує точно місцезнаходження… Стайлз відчуває усі признаки дежавю, входячи до багатоповерхівки, яка більше нагадує промислову будівлю.  В оселі Девкаліона пахне ялівцем  і ще чимось трав’яним. Вовкулака знов сидить за столом,  груди його оголені, на них пов’язка. Навколо нього чарівним зеленоволосим ельфом пурхає, якась дівчина, якби ж у ельфів ще була така пухкість і вигини.

\- Ельзо, йди, - відправляє Девкаліон дівчину, та дує свої тонкі губі, хмурить густі темно-зелені брови, виблискує очима, грозить пухлим пальцем.

Ельза нічого не говорить, одним помахом руки згрібає череду пляшечок, що ними засланий стіл до своєї яскраво-помаранчової сумки.

Девкаліон мовчить, він нічого не говорить. Стайлз підходить на відстань простягнутої руки, і не знає куди це свої руки дівати. Стайлз торкається обережно, ніби вовкулака дика тварина, яку він збирається приручити. Веде своїми довгими пальцями по лінії плеча, натикається на бинти, морщиться. На обличчі Девкаліона проступає легкий посміх, просто куточки губ піднімаються. Хлопець оминає бинти, досліджує кожну венку та м’язи біцепсів. Вовкулака з полегшенням зітхає. Стайлз припадає на коліна перед альфою, та хилить голову йому на коліна.

\- Добре, що ти живий.

Він відчуває, жорстку долоню в своєму волоссі. Девкаліон  куйовдить його чуприну, хлопець прикриває очі, треться своєю щокою об жорстку тканину джинси, ніби великий пес. Рука чоловіка завмирає, Стайлз стискає коліно вовкулаки, щоб той продовжував і вже не зрозуміло хто з них кого приручив.


End file.
